


Poteryal

by Annashya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, No Plot/Plotless, OOC, Random Setting, Random story, Russian in 17 century, hopeless, typo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: “Ayah akan menemuimu enam bulan lagi, Yura. Dan saat itu tiba, ayah berharap kau sudah menjadi lebih kuat dari hari ini.”“Um! Pasti, ayah.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri!!! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo

_“Ayah akan menemuimu enam bulan lagi, Yura. Dan saat itu tiba, ayah berharap kau sudah menjadi lebih kuat dari hari ini.”_

_“Um! Pasti, ayah.”_

Yuri termenung. Menatap hambar kelabunya awan yang mengarak di luar jendela kamar. Dua potong _pirozhki_ yang disajikan sang kakek pagi ini dibiarkan tergeletak abai. Nafsunya untuk menjamah satu potong saja urung terlaksana ketika bayang-bayang menghantarnya pada janji lama.

Bilah-bilah kayu yang menjadi pintu kamarnya digeser perlahan. Netra hijau _emerald_ yang meredup digulirkan pada sosok renta yang tergugu di mulut pintu. Tanpa perlu menyuarakan, Yuri tahu, kakeknya pasti mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

"Setidaknya kau butuh sepotong _pirozhki_ untuk menghadapi hari ini, Yuri."

Tidak ada tuntutan dalam nada yang disuarakan, tapi tidak juga abai saat mengungkapkan. Kakeknya hanya sekedar memberi saran.

"Tidak perlu." Yuri menghela nafas dalam hening, "Lagipula aku _tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini_ , kek."

Dengan langkah ringan yang terkesan lambat, Nikolai Plisetsky, sang kakek, mendekati ranjang kayu sang cucu. Mengambil posisi berdiri di sisi terbuka sang remaja lelaki berusia limabelas.

"Tidak akan kemana-mana bukan berarti kau tidak makan." satu potong roti di tangkup dalam genggaman, kemudian disodorkan pada sang cucu kesayangan. "Kau masih membutuhkan energi _pirozhki_ untuk menyambut kedatangan ayahmu hari ini."

Jika dalam hari biasa, Yuri akan menyunggingkan senyum bahagia menyambut buah tangan sang kakek, melahap dalam-dalam seakan tiap gigitan rotinya begitu berharga. Namun kali ini ia hanya menampakan wajah kuyu, meskipun tangannya tetap menyambut uluran roti dari Nikolai. Ketika gigitan pertama terlaksana, cita rasa yang biasanya berharga telah menjelma hambar tak bernuansa.

Dalam diam, Nikolai menyaksikan.

Hitungan menit yang berselang dalam hening mengantar iring debum dari langkah sepatu kuda di luar area. Bukan hanya dua pasang, tetapi lebih dari itu.

Sang Plisetsky muda terlonjak dalam duduknya. Potongan _pirozhki_ yang menyisakan setengah bagian benar-benar tak lagi menarik perhatian, kemudian dilempar secara abai ke ranjang tidurnya yang kusut. Nikolai yang semula berdiri di ambang pintu, segera berjalan ke sudut ruangan, meraih dua bilah tongkat penyangga yang bersandar pada dinding.

Sementara gemuruh langkah kaki kuda yang mendekat, Yuri berusaha berdiri dengan tertatih-tatih. Sang kakek yang masih memiliki tubuh bugar meskipun senja begitu nampak pada tampilannya, berusaha meraih lengan sang pemuda. Membantunya berdiri dengan satu kaki sementara tongkat kayu belum cukup kuat untuk menyangga.

Kikikan kuda menghantar kedekatan jarak pertemuan. Tanda bahwa sosok yang dinanti telah tiba dibalik dinding-dinding rumah dan langkah debum tak lagi bersuara. Kali ini ganti gemuruh dalam diri Yuri yang berdesir seru. Meskipun ia mampu menduga apa yang akan terjadi kelak, namun rasa kejut dan antusias untuk menyambut urung lepas begitu saja dari benaknya

Walaupun senyum tak juga terpancar di wajah pucatnya.

Langkah satu-dua dipacu secepat yang ia mampu kala ketukan pada daun pintu bergema dalam ruang kosong di rumah mungil yang sejak kecil ia huni. Dirasakan tremor nyaris menguasai. Ah, memang seharusnya ia menuruti kata-kata sang kakek untuk melahap sepotong saja roti kesayangannya pagi ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia terlanjur mengabaikan _pirozhiki_ dan segala kenikmatannya dibelakang punggung.

Nikolai mengekor dibelakang, bersiap siaga jika saja akan terjadi suatu hal yang sejak semalam terlintas dalam benaknya. Meskipun hantaran doa selalu ia tajukkan, namun tak menutup kemungkinan hal buruk bisa saja menimpa. Tetapi ia berusaha menepis segala pikiran buruk itu sejauh mungkin. Maka ia membiarkan tangan gemetar sang anak pirang untuk menggeser kuncian pintu, agar sang cucu tak lagi bertanya-tanya wajah seperti apakah yang akan menyambutnya.

"Yuratch...."

Singsingan matahari siang sepintas menyilaukan pandangan Yuri untuk menengadah pada sosok yang menyambutnya, dan ia belum dapat menyaksikan secara jelas seperti apa rupa sang ayah ketika berjumpa lagi dengannya setelah enam bulan terakhir mereka bersua.

"......ka?"

Sinar matahari yang menyelip di celah pintu akhirnya mampu dikuasai dalam netra hijau sang putra Plisetsky. Pandangan selanjutnya yang mampu ia saksikan adalah kegagahan sosok sang ayah yang terbalut dalam seragam militer kerajaan. Berdiri tegap dengan kaki berbalut sepatu boot tinggi yang hampir mencapai betis.

Yuri Plisetsky memandangnya dengan begitu bangga, yang sayang dibalas dengan gurat luka dan kecewa.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, nak?"

Sapuan halus pada helai pirangnya tak mampu membuat Yuri merasa senang layaknya putra para pejuang. Itu karena ia yang telah menorehkan luka dalam ratapan sang ayahanda.

Enam bulan yang lalu ia menyanggupi permintaan sang ayah untuk menjadi lebih kuat, namun yang disaksikan oleh ayahnya hari ini adalah kelemahan yang sungguh fatal bagi anak lelaki seorang pejuang.

Jangankan untuk menunggangi kuda diatas medan perang—seperti yang diimpikan sang ayah dan dirinya sejak usia satuan, bahkan untuk berdiri diatas kaki sendiri saja, Yuri sudah tak mampu.

Dibalik punggung sang mungil Yuratchka, Nikolai Plisetsky menguatkan diri untuk mengubur dalam-dalam keharuan yang menimpa hatinya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai


End file.
